The Final Stand (The Fugitive 3)
by Beretta 92FS
Summary: Post-Meteor. President Rufus makes a last ditch attempt to aprehend AVALANCHE and Reeve McKenzie, responsible for the theft of blueprints for the Midgar Forces One. (Under Construction)
1. 1. Hail to the Cheif

CHAPTER ONE: HAIL TO THE CHIEF  
  
THE RUINS OF THE SHINRA BUILDING. The devastation would remind you of the World Trade Center crisis. It had been a week since the attack from WEAPON to Midgar. There were no cleaning crews on the scene, as only the President could order them to commence, he was buried among the rubble that was once his place of business.  
  
It was an unusually stormy day, as the group AVALANCHE had saved the world from complete destruction from Meteor, and crushed the Shinra along with them. Or so they thought…  
  
A few pieces of rubble were pushed aside along the top, as someone weakly pulled himself from the rubble. He looked like a wreck…  
  
About a week later, the band of rebellious heroes were relaxing on the balmy beaches of Costa Del Sol. Tifa and Yuffie were building a sandcastle, while wearing unusually skimpy swimsuits. Red and Reeve were having a discussion about how politics would be in the new era, and Vincent and Barret were having a watergun fight. Cid was just swearing at the waiter, trying to explain to him how real people make tea.  
  
Cloud was perched also on the beach, watching a small portable TV he had with him…he went channel surfing…Who wants to be a gillionaire, MCSI, Whose Line is it Anyhow…he turned to the news station, MNN, and looked at it for a moment…he yelled out for the others to come see. They all came to Cloud, and stared at the TV in shock…  
  
The acting Vice-President for Shinra was at a podium, in the press room for the Junon military base. Her looks would almost remind you of Joanna Dark with blonde hair. Reporter's flashbulbs continuously blinded her….  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, You may direct your questions to the President…"  
  
And to the surprise of everyone, President Rufus walked up to the podium, and was greeted by a blank expression from the entire press gallery. He began…  
  
"One week ago, the terrorist group AVALANCHE averted a major catastrophe, by destroying Meteor, and saving the planet from certain destruction. But, as many people have jumped on the bandwagon to forgive AVALANCHE and mould them into heroes, the fact of the matter is that they are still wanted for the following charges…"  
  
All eight of the freedom fighters stared at each other…they were still in shock that the President was still alive...  
  
"Assault and battery, murder, theft, evading pursuit, break and enter, attempted murder, and" he raised his voice…"Treason, in the highest degree!"  
  
Reeve gulped. Uh-oh, he thought. Please say they aren't actually going to….  
  
Rufus went on…"During the panic to get out of Midgar, several establishments, commercial, and government, were looted. During that, the security cameras at the Shinra research facility spotted a man fitting the description of Reeve McKenzie charged with treason. There, the man stole the blueprints, to the replacement of the Midgar Forces One, which was destroyed during the destruction."  
  
Yuffie turned to Reeve…Reeve stared at the TV…"Reevie? Gawd, you're a bigger thief than I am!"  
  
A projector screen was displayed behind Rufus, as he continued…"Reeve and all his allies within AVALANCHE are to be apprehended, by the Turk- Marshal division. There is also a 5 Million reward and a job opening in the Marshal division for anyone, who brings in one of the following in, alive…  
  
The projector displayed a picture of Red.  
  
"Nanaki, codenamed Red XIII, former test specimen at the Shinra laboratory. Wanted for attempted murder, being a member of a terrorist group, and escape. Odd characteristics - Well…he looks like an animal, as you can plainly see."  
  
The projector then displayed a picture of Yuffie  
  
"Yuffie Kiseragi, Materia Thief Extrordinaire"  
  
Yuffie nodded…"About damn time ya got it right!"  
  
"…Wanted for theft, murder, placing the Turks in danger, terrorist member, and trespassing in the Junon national park. Usually dressed like a ninja"  
  
The projector showed a picture of Vincent  
  
"Vincent Valentine, former Turk member. Wanted for murder, changing species on a regular basis, ignoring a court order, terrorist, and turncoat. Usually seen in a crimson cape."  
  
The projector displayed a picture of Barret  
  
"Barret Wallace, Leader of AVALANCHE. Wanted for murder, vandalism, break and enter, assault and battery, terrorist, and illegal arm implants. World renown for having a gattling gun placed on his amputated right arm…"  
  
Cid's picture then graced the screen.  
  
"Cid Highwind, former captain to the airship "Highwind". Wanted for treason, disturbing the peace, terrorist, and ignoring a direct order from myself. Has a rude mouth, and has a hankering for tea."  
  
Tifa's picture was shown, with the addition of the fact that she was totally nude.  
  
"Now, this one goes out to all the pimp daddies throughout Midgar. Tifa Lockheart, former owner of the bar "Tifa's Seventh Heaven", and former prostitute. Wanted for theft, terrorist, and breaking Midgar's laws regarding prostitution. Now, the reason regarding the photograph…"  
  
Tifa had her hands on her hips, pissed off. "He better have a good reason!"  
  
Yuffie looked to Tifa's tanktop, then to the screen…"Ooooo, it's not just two basketballs and two hershey kisses after all!"  
  
Tifa was ready to kill Yuffie, but went back to looking at the screen.  
  
"As per the fact I could most likely say she has slept with half of Midgar, and be correct as well…I'm sure most of the guys could recognize her. Simply do not ask her about where she bought 'them', and you'll be fine"  
  
Cloud's picture replaced Tifa's. Half the audience booed from the disapearence of Tifa nude.  
  
"Cloud Strife, former member of the Shinra armed forces. Wanted for murder, assault and battery, terrorist, and break and enter. Well, the description doesn't get any odder…his hair is like an oversized porqupine, you'll know what I mean if you see him."  
  
The picture was then replaced by two, one of Cait Sith, the other of Reeve.  
  
"The following two are the same man. The one on the left is Cait Sith, former employee at the Gold Saucer. The one on the right, is Reeve McKenzie, former advisor to Secretary of Defence Heideggar Tanaka. Wanted for espionage, traitor, treason, and theft of the plans for the Midgar Forces One."  
  
The screen retracted back into the ceiling.  
  
Rufus grew more serious…"Now, any and all of them, should be considered armed, and dangerous. If you see them, do NOT approach them, instead, notify either SOLDIER or the Shinra Security Service. Any tips leading to an arrest will be rewarded with the five million bounty. Now, to Reeve, and his group, who are currently enjoying their vacation at Costa del Sol…"  
  
They all looked at each other…  
  
"You have exactly ten minutes before I send in half the armed forces in the world. I look forward to seeing you all captive and placed before a firing squad. That is all…God bless the victims of AVALANCHE and the Meteor disaster"  
  
The TV was shut off after that remark. They all looked at each other, then bolted towards Cloud's villa, wanting to get changed, and grab their most important posessions before the troops ended their days… 


	2. 2. The Man in Red Joins the Boys in Blue

CHAPTER TWO: THE MAN IN RED JOINS THE BOYS IN BLUE  
  
AVALANCHE rushed back outside, arms full of various clothes, weapons, and belongings. They all started to pack the various things in the back of their buggy, for the Trek to the highwind. They all shoved in something…then made their way into the car.  
  
They all entered, one by one. Yuffie was last in line to get into the car. But before she could enter, a gunshot errupted, as a 9mm round entered Yuffie's right leg. She fell to the ground, holding the wound in pain. The group was forced to leave without her, as the mysterious red-suited man approached Yuffie, while placing his smoking gun back inside his jacket. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and forced Yuffie's hand behind her back, and cuffed her. Reeve looked out from the back of the car…odd, that man looked familiar…but from where?  
  
  
  
Inside Rufus's makeshift office, Rufus placing a few .45 rounds into a fresh magazine, before loading the magazine into a rather old-fashioned semi-automatic. His secretary rushed in.  
  
"Sir! We've got a man on the phone from Costa del Sol! He claims to have captured a member of AVALANCHE!"  
  
Rufus got up from his desk quickly…"Get Tseng and Gerrard to meet me at the helipad! Quick, like it already happened!"  
  
  
  
"What the !@#$%! was that all about?" Cid yelled out, as they left Costa del Sol in the dust  
  
Cloud tried to answer, while keeping a sharp lookout on the road. "Rufus wasn't kidding…they got Yuffie."  
  
Vincent perked a brow…"Come to think of it, how is that bad news?"  
  
Tifa sent an odd look to Vincent…"She was our friend!"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Well…" Tifa pouted…"She was mine!"  
  
  
  
Rufus's helicopter arrived in Costa del Sol, where it eventually came to land right center of the boardwalk. Police had quarantined the entire place. Three men piled out. Rufus in his usual attire, Tseng also in his usual attire, and a third man. Grey hair, cold face. He was wearing a pair of blue pants, and a light jacket, blue, with SSS MARSHAL written on the back.  
  
Rufus walked towards the man in the red suit with Tseng and Gerrard in tow. He extended his hand…"Rufus Shinra"  
  
The man in red shook his hand…short dark brown hair, brown eyes. Tall, dark. You'd think he was Vincent for a moment. "Simon Templar."  
  
Rufus took back his hand…he pointed to Tseng…"Tseng McQueen, Head of the Turk Division." Tseng nodded to Simon. Rufus then pointed to the Marshal…"Samuel Gerrard, Head of the Triple-S Marshal dept."  
  
They all looked down on Yuffie…feeling compasion, Simon had bandaged up her wound, and gave her a bandaid to put on it. She was eating a lollypop which Simon had given her just to get her to shut up. Simon looked to Rufus…"Which one was she again? Yellers Kissmyassie?"  
  
Rufus chuckled at that…they were both ignorant…"Yuffie Kiseragi. Congradulations, you nabbed the first 5 mil reward, and now you're a Turk…"  
  
Tseng handed Simon a badge, authorizing him as a Turk. Simon placed the badge to hang on his breast pocket. He nodded…"It feels good…"  
  
Gerrard spoke up…"You figure out where they were headed?"  
  
Simon pointed up towards a mountain…"I saw them head that way…"  
  
Rufus nodded. "Okay, Gerrard and I are going to go after them. You and Tseng are going to take the chopper to Nibelheim, they'll probably head there."  
  
Tseng and Simon walked towards the chopper, as Rufus and Samuel commandeered a parked sedan. Two SOLDIER MP officers took the aprehended AVALANCHE member away  
  
Tseng turned to Simon…"Okay, few things we need to get worked out first…we need to get you a codename…"  
  
Simon already had that one thought up…"The Saint"  
  
Tseng shrugged. It certainly was dramatic.  
  
"Any females in this division?"  
  
Tseng nodded. "Yes, and if you make a move on her, I'll be forced to kick your ass…" 


	3. 3. The View To A Kill

CHAPTER THREE: THE VIEW TO A KILL  
  
"So…" Simon started as Tseng was flying the chopper…"Who else is involved? And what do they got for codenames?" Simon was quite confident his was the coolest.  
  
"Let me see…" Tseng shoved the chopper into autopilot…"Rude is Agent Under Fire…Reno is Casanova Supreme…Rufus'd be "The Corporation", and Elena would be…"Licensed to Kill" I think…"  
  
Simon nodded…"How about Samuel?"  
  
Tseng thought for a second…"Aged to Perfection"  
  
"The Saint" nodded…"And what's yours?"  
  
Tseng waited, then spoke…"The View To A Kill"  
  
Simon nodded, then grinned. "I still have the coolest name"  
  
Tseng groaned at that. He then looked down at the path that the buggy had traveled. He spotted a two door sedan, what looked like the brand new Austin Matt…the B-12 Breeze…he got on his radio…"The View To A Kill to The Corporation, is that you down there?"  
  
Rufus rolled down the passenger side window, and stuck his head out…he saw the chopper…"The Corporation to The View, yeah, it's me. And Aged to Perfection, we're following the trail left by their all-terrain vehicle.  
  
Simon looked along the path…not far off in the distance, he saw the red vehicle he had seen before. He nudged Tseng…"There they are!"  
  
Tseng looked up…"View to Perfection, your target is about 100 metres off…and closing! You're gaining on them!"  
  
Samuel got in on the conversation…"Well, as long as we're talking in the damned code, how about we get ready the Miranda?"  
  
Rufus chuckled…"Oh, you mean…'You have the right to remain silent'?"  
  
Samuel nodded…"I was thinking more so like 'You are ordered to remain silent'"  
  
Simon was looking to let them continue the persuit. "Okay, Saint and View are headed to Nibelhiem as ordered, Corp and Age, bring em in, I think our guest is getting bored all by herself."  
  
Tseng grinned at that, and swung the chopper into manual, and headed on the most direct approach for Nibelheim.  
  
Rufus then turned to Gerrard…"We're gonna take them all in…one by one. Give me your pistol…"  
  
While driving around the tight curves at full speed, Sam managed to hand him his pistol…"Magnum Opus, 14mm. Lose it and you bought it!"  
  
Rufus laughed, then propped himself so half of him was through the window, pistol gripped with both hands, ready to fire apon sight of their target.  
  
  
  
Cloud, unaware of the current situation, thought of something…"Who's gonna go next? What talents would we lose?"  
  
Tifa spoke up…"You'd lose my close-quarter combat…"  
  
Vincent spoke after…"Lose me or Barret, you're losing a chunk of firepower…"  
  
Cloud went after…"You'd lose Omnislash…"  
  
Cid quipped…"You'd lose me and mah !@#$%! tea"  
  
Red spoke up…"Oooo, we'd lose the TEA!"  
  
Reeve went after him…"I've got the plans, we can't afford to lose me…"  
  
All eyes rested on Red, who was frantically trying to think of an excuse…  
  
"Er…yeah, I probably should go next…I'd be the hardest one to hide. I can't even stand on two feet!"  
  
They all nodded…they saw a silver car behind them, with someone familiar sticking out of it, which Red had his back turned to  
  
"I mean, so let me get this straight…if someone was to come up from behind on us…carry some gun with big ammunition, and I'd have to jump ship, just so they wouldn't shoot-"  
  
Rufus pulled the trigger, the bullet emptied into one of the vehicle's six tires. Red yelped, and turned around.  
  
"I guess that is the case…I'll get Yuffie out, I promise…"  
  
As Red lept from car to the roof of the other car, Vincent yelled out…"It's not too late to take that promise back!"  
  
With the jettison of Red, the car gained speed, and was starting to lose Rufus.  
  
However, Rufus didn't have to think much as to how to deal with Red. He aimed the pistol at his rear left paw, and fired, as Red fell off the car in pain.  
  
Samuel slammed the brakes, and the car skidded to halt in a standard police fashion, the car blocking the road so nothing could pass.  
  
Rufus got out of the car, and walked over to Red, his pistol held by his side…"You are ordered to remain silent…" 


	4. 4. Fright in the Night

CHAPTER FOUR: THE FRIGHT IN THE NIGHT  
  
Tseng had landed the chopper near Nibelheim, and had used some bushes and trees for cover. They were both walking up to Nibelheim…Simon was still curious as to what their plans were…"Okay, run this by me again?"  
  
Tseng groaned...fifth time he'd have to explain it. This guy was a moron…"Okay, this town used to be run by people from ShinRa, except now we've pulled out, and the people who used to run it under our orders are now just trying to make a living. So we just find something that can help us out, and we can snag a few of our fugitives right here!"  
  
They both looked to the Inn…there was a "Help Wanted - Night Shift" Sign up…Tseng looked to Simon. "You take the job and figure out how to bag one of our friends, I'm going up to that mansion up there…" He pointed to the Shinra Manor.  
  
Simon huhed. "What do you want to do there?"  
  
Tseng yelled over his shoulder, as he was already on his way…"One of em used to live there, and I'd bet my entire paycheque that he'll re-visit the place…"  
  
  
  
"Come here Raye!" Rufus called out to his daughter, after returning to his office in Junon. A four year old girl rushed into his office, and leaped into Rufus's lap, smiling all the way. Rufus was always unusually cheery and happy whenever she was around, for he cared and loved her so much. He spoke to her in a playful voice…  
  
"Whatcha been doin Raye?"  
  
She burried herself in his chest, clinging onto him…"Me an Reno been putting up Cwistmas thingies!"  
  
Probably the only reason he did keep Reno around, he was one of Raye's best friends, and he kept her out of his hair when Rufus had to leave on important business. Rufus reached down beneath his chair, and pulled up a neatly wrapped present for Raye. She squealed with glee when she saw the gift.  
  
"Oooo! Tank you daddeh!" She smiled, and kissed him on the nose. "Can I wopen it now?"  
  
Rufus nodded, having actually wanting her to open it in front of him. She then began to tear off the wrapping paper, and opened up the shoebox to find…a Moogle plushie! She hugged it tightly, then hugged her father at the same time.  
  
"Tank you so much daddeh! I wuv you!"  
  
Rufus patted her back…he was trying to avoid spoiling her this Christmas, but he just loved making her happy, and he had all the money in the world to buy her happiness, but her love, he had earned just by being there for her. He looked down on her…"Can daddeh ask a favor of you?"  
  
She nodded, clinging onto her Moogle plushie…"Sure!"  
  
  
  
Cloud and the gang were driving through the Cosmo Canyon area, trying to figure out where exactly they should spend the night, as opposed to worrying that by some horrible twist of fate, Red would turn up with Yuffie rescued, just like he said.  
  
Tifa had her face burried in a map, trying to give Cloud directions…"Well, we could try Nibelheim…"  
  
Vincent nodded…"Yeah, the people are friendly, they know us…and I did want to pay my old home a visit…"  
  
Barret agreed with him…"Yeah, seein as I been wantin to try and find something in that spooky mansion that could scare someone as fearless as myself…"  
  
As a joke, Cid then pointed behind them…"Look, it's Red! And he's got Yuffie!"  
  
Barret paniced…"What? WHERE!??!" He looked around madly  
  
Cid burst out into laughter, as Barret just stared at him…"Whoo man, you shoulda seen the look on your face!"  
  
Seeing as a crowded car isn't the best place to start a fistfight, Barret just sighed and forgot Cid even existed.  
  
Reeve, who was paying more attention to where they were headed, pointed out a small town just ahead…"It's Nibelheim!"  
  
  
  
"This place is creepier than I remembered it…" Tseng thought to himself, as he navigated the winding staircase down towards the basement. He had to dispatch a few of the locals with his trusty .44, and was trying to set up a spot to camp for his prey. He looked to a room full of coffins…perhaps this is where he'll be hiding at…  
  
  
  
Inside the Inn, the six of them were awaiting the desk clerk's return with their keys, as Tifa wasn't about to spend a night with any of the men, even Cloud for some reason. The bearded man returned with six keys, and handed them to Cloud…"You've got the keys to the entire upper floor, enjoy yourselves!"  
  
Cloud nodded, and handed each of them a key, each having a keychain labeled to which room it was for. The band then made their way upstairs, before Vincent stopped halfway. He spoke up…"I'm gonna go visit the manor, ok?"  
  
Cloud nodded…"Just try not to be gone for forever, try to be back in at least two hours…after that, we'll figure something's happened."  
  
Vincent nodded, and headed back down the stairs. He nodded to the desk clerk…"I'll be back in a few hours…"  
  
The desk clerk nodded, then turned away as Vincent exited the Inn. He tugged down on the beard, revealing it was a false one. He then spoke into a walkie-talkie…"The Saint to the View, Package is on the move…"  
  
  
  
"View copies. Over and out…" Tseng spoke quietly, trying not to get up the attention of the locals. He waited in the darknes…  
  
Sure enough, a man in a crimson cape entered the same room as Tseng, who had his hand firmly gripped on a nightstick, ready to use it at a moment's notice. Vincent stood over a coffin…"Well, it certainly has been a while since I took a good snooze…" He shrugged, and got into the coffin, laying down like a vampire. He chuckled evilly for a moment, then closed his eyes to rest. He was about to drift into dreams, when he was alerted to a noise. He opened his eyes…the cover to the coffin had been shut! He could hear chains being wrapped around the coffin, and then the sound of a lock clicking into place…he banged hard and yelled out, slightly muffled…"Who goes there!??!"  
  
All he could hear was the muffled sound of a familiar voice…"Tseng McQueen, Turk Division. You have the right to remain silent…"  
  
He decided Vincent got the idea, and lifted up his jacket's flap to his mouth…"The View to The Corporation, Package is wrapped!"  
  
  
  
Tifa woke up in the middle of the night…there was this one sound that seemed to be coming from outside…a child crying perhaps? She got out of bed, and quickly threw her usual clothes on, the tanktop, the skirt, and the suspenders. She unlocked her door, and in her sock feet, tip-toed past the other rooms, until she made her way down the stairs…she looked to the desk. Odd, no one was there…She walked over to the door, and pulled it open, and walked outside into the moonlit town square. Sure enough, a small child was sitting on the ground, crying, her face burried in her hands. Tifa, feeling sorry and wanting to get the kid to shut up before anyone else woke up, walked over to the child, and kneeled before her…"What's wrong?"  
  
The child, all worked up from crying, looked up, tears in her eyes. "I-I-I want my-my-my daddeh!"  
  
Tifa patted the girl's back…"Alright, well, tell me who he is, and we can get you back to your parents!"  
  
She tried to pronounce his name, still all worked up from before…"Woov-woov-woov…"  
  
"Rufus" a familiar voice spoke out, as Rufus stepped out from the shadows, completely unarmed. The girl then got to her feet, her sadness completely gone, and ran up to Rufus, and leaped into his embrace…"Daddy!"  
  
Tifa got to her feet, and asumed a martial arts stance, ready to fight…"Since when do you have a child?"  
  
Rufus grinned, as several armed blue-suited soldiers walked up from behind Rufus, their rifles all aimed at Tifa…"Since always…thanks a bunch Raye…officers? Place the rebel under arrest  
  
The officers cuff up Tifa, and get ready to put her in the back of an armored car, when Raye tugs on Rufus's pant leg, wanting to whisper something into his ear. He listens, then looks to the officers…"Guards? Take off her cuffs…Tifa? You're coming with me"  
  
Both Rufus and Raye walk towards a white limo, and get inside, as Tifa gets in as well, and sits opposite Rufus and Raye on the other side of the limo. Raye sits in Rufus's lap, hugging her moogle plushie…she speaks out…"You gonna be my playmate!"  
  
To be continued….(Preferably after some reviews) 


End file.
